ben10timefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson (Reboot)
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allows him to turn into ten different aliens. Though immature and clumsy, he uses the Omnitrix to stop evil, but that doesn't stop him from using it for his own personal needs. Appearance Regular Appearances Ben wears a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, blue boxer shorts, white socks, and black low profile sneakers. His eyes are green, and his hair is brown. He wears the Omnitrix around his left wrist. Occasional Appearances During water-based activities, he wears a green swimsuit. When riding in a Rustbuggy, he wears a green and black helmet. In The Sound and the Furry and Poles Apart, he wore a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and brown pants. It is based on the second outfit that his classic continuity counterpart wore in Omniverse. In Dreamtime, he wore green pajamas. In This One Goes to 11 ''and ''Introducing Kevin 11, during flashbacks, he wore black and white shirt, green pants, and black and white sneakers. It is based on the clothes that his classic continuity counterpart wore in the original series. In Beach Heads, he wore black and green swimming shirt and blue-green swimsuit. In Buggin' the Buggs, he wore a blue swimsuit and two colored eyeglasses, as well as a white bathrobe and facial mask. In Which Watch, he wore a blue spacesuit. In LaGrange Muraille, he wore a blue hat. In Prey or Play, he wore black tuxedo with green ribbon, magician hat, and a monocle. During his brief time on the Forever Knight's side, the 10 on his casual outfit was a Forever Knight logo. In Cirque-Us, he wore green tuxedo with yellow-green ribbon. Wair.png|Ben in Crossover Nexus Benny with omniverse hoodie.png|Ben with a white jacket Og clothes.png|Ben with a black and white shirt and sneakers, and green pants in a flashback in This One Goes to 11 and Introducing Kevin 11 No powers.png|Ben with green pajamas in Dreamtime Cross-arms bens.png|Ben with a blue swimsuit in Buggin' the Buggs Ben thinkin.png|Ben in Cartoon form Personality Ben is childish and cocky, and likes to have fun. He doesn't like to do cleaning.The Filth His reckless behavior often lands him in trouble. Besides his childish behavior, Ben is heroic and caring, willing to help and save anyone in need. Ben is not into nerd culture as much as Gwen, and usually teases her and geek culture. Despite his bratty and indifferent demeanor, Ben is, by far, anything but ignorant. Ben is afraid of squids, more specifically, tentacles. He has grown the courage to use them as Gax, but the fear is still there when he's a human. After Kevin Levin started bullying him, he apparently developed a fear of public restrooms and prevented him from eating lunch for around 3 months. Ben can get bored very easily, and is not good at math and science. In ''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'', Ben didn't listen to Gwen when she told him Gax wasn't a good choice for Ben to turn into while the volcano was erupting, instead of listening to her, he used Gax and did it his own way. History * In ''Waterfilter'', Ben awakes a Hydromander by using Cannonbolt and jumping into Niagara Falls, he later defeats the Hydromander as Overflow. Equipment The Omnitrix: A powerful device that allows Ben to transform into 10 different aliens with a variety of different skills and powers. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless unless he switches into a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. The Omnitrix also mistransforms at times, sometimes choosing an alien not fit for the situation. He is allergic to animals.Can I Keep It? He is scared of squids and tentacles. Appearances *All episodes Etymology Benjamin is a name from the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand" going back into the Tanakh (called the Hebrew Bible by Christian scholars), a name of one of the sons of Jacob. His name, "Ben," is to create a rhyming effect between his first name and the number Ten. Also, his surname is a reference to 'Ten' of Ben 10. Trivia *Ben is 7 seconds younger than Gwen.Drive You Crazy *Ben does not believe camels and reindeer actually exist.Fear in the Family *Ben seems to get along much better with Gwen than his classic continuity counterpart did as a child, willing to listen to her advice far easier than his counterpart. References See Also *Glitch (fusion of Ben and Upgrade)